


Trustworthy

by LavenderHere



Series: Don't fade away, sweetheart [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, M/M, baby iceland, emo ice, kinda angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderHere/pseuds/LavenderHere
Summary: “Yes Emil?” Tino smiled, pulling up the basket of washing onto the island of the kitchen.“You trust me, don’t you?” Emil folded his arms, looking straight into the Finnish man’s eyes. Tino looked at the floor, he was torn. He trusted Emil enough to know he wouldn’t do anything stupid, but he had to agree with Lukas that his mum was a dangerous woman.---Lil Norfin with Kid Iceland. Oneshot.
Relationships: Belarus/Norway (Hetalia), Finland/Norway (Hetalia), Hong Kong/Iceland (Hetalia)
Series: Don't fade away, sweetheart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993729
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Trustworthy

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Norfin fluffy, with baby ice. Kinda based off personal stuff except I didn't have a cute gay man and a depressed Bisexual taking care of me. Short ngl

Tino sighed, turning his head over to Emil who was sitting on the floor mindlessly scrolling through his phone. The two had been like this for the past hour or so since Lukas walked out, Tino noted that Emil’s eyes were still puffy from crying. That had been a nasty fight between him and his dad, Tino felt guilt wash over him as he had just stood there watching it all go down.

Emil turned off his phone, he began hugging his legs to his chest. Why didn’t his dad trust him enough? He looked at Tino who was now sorting out the washing which had just finished, Emil was a little hurt that Tino didn’t stand up for him. Emil knew he was right this time, he might be young, but he wasn’t afraid to stand up for himself.

“Tino…” Emil grumbled at his dad’s boyfriend. The Finnish man slowly turned to face the young boy, why was he scared of a kid? He could recognise that blank stare from anywhere. ‘The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree’ he thought. 

“Yes Emil?” Tino smiled, pulling up the basket of washing onto the island of the kitchen. 

“You trust me, don’t you?” Emil folded his arms, looking straight into the Finnish man’s eyes. Tino looked at the floor, he was torn. He trusted Emil enough to know he wouldn’t do anything stupid, but he had to agree with Lukas that his mum was a dangerous woman.

Tino decided not to answer Emil’s question and placed the clothes into the dryer. The light blonde just moved to the living room, ignoring the younger one of the two. He didn’t know what to say because well he wasn’t on anyone’s side. Remembering how it all went down.  
\--  
Lukas was washing the dishes, letting the soapy warm water sooth his hands. Tino had just put a bucket of clothes in the washing machine, turning it on and getting up from the floor. Tino strolled over to Lukas, slipping his hand around the Norwegian’s waist. Lukas relaxed into the touch as the familiar lips of Tino touched his, the kiss was chaste and merely seconds long but neither minded. 

Tino smiled brightly, laughing a little while Lukas returned a small smile. Lukas had never been so comfortable in his life, Tino and Emil were just what he needed.  
Speaking of which, Emil had just walked into the kitchen. Lukas had never really had anything against Emil’s style as he was pretty similar to him when he was thirteen. He thought his son style was great and Lukas wishes he were that brave when he was a kid. 

Today’s outfit of Emil’s was one of Tino’s personal favourite. Emil was wearing a white turtleneck with a short sleeve black shirt with the name Nirvana on it with the white x-eyed face that Lukas assumed was the bands logo. He had often heard his son talking about the band and about how people just wore the band without actually listening to any of their songs. 

Emil had gotten his nails painted black by Tino; Lukas knew his boyfriend was a pro at getting them each look like they were about to go to a concert. Lukas and Tino used to go to concerts all the time when they were teenagers, it was usually Tino’s job to get them ready for them. Lukas knew for a fact that Tino was a god at eyeliner.

Emil was wearing his high-waisted black ripped jeans, his fishnets peering through the rips. Two chains were hanging from the belt of the pants, Emil had gotten them at one of his friend’s house. Lukas was surprised at how happy Emil was about receiving them. Emil’s footwear was probably the most precious to him, his doc martens which his mum’s new boyfriend had bought for him. To top it off his single pierced ear had his normal black cross in it. 

Emil was the demigod of eyeliner in the house, it was always on fleek. Lukas was jealous of how well the two could so easy do it when it took him at least one hour to perfect one eye. Still Lukas was skilled in giving himself tattoos since the age of fourteen. He had given himself one when he was fifteen which he thought looked cool. Illegal, yes but still cool.

“I like your look today” Tino said, finger gunning at the teen.

Emil just smirked at the older one, silently accepting the compliment. He looked back at his phone. Lukas just pulled the plug out of the skin, then began sorting the dishes into the cupboard.

Tino walked into the hallway, passing the photos which lined the wall. A whole nine years they had been here, just the three of them. Tino had noticed Lukas slowly relaxing, surer of himself. Finally, a safe place he could breath.

Tino had always been so modest when Lukas was thanking him so much about saving him, although he was slightly drunk that night in University, he was still very thankful. Tino could never take his eyes off him in class, he noticed how he always look tired or over worked. When Tino finally started talking to Lukas again after secondary school when they had drifted apart, he found out about Emil who was living in a rundown flat in the crime ridden parts of the city. Lukas so close to dropping out and giving up but Tino helped him.  
Helping Lukas recover from his past girlfriend and giving Emil a safe place to live, somewhere along the line they had fallen in love. 

Lukas was fast approaching his 29th birthday, Tino could only ask one question. Where did all that time go, he was having one of his deep talks with Matthias at one am. Matthias thought the same thing, it seems only yesterday Emil was running up to Tino asking him how to ride a bike or crying with a cut leg. Tino knew Emil was mature for his age, maybe a little too in the adult mindset but he didn’t exactly have choice as his childhood was robbed from him. 

Emil wasn’t alone though, he had Leon to talk to. Leon was like Emil’s emotional support; he had always been there for him to rant to and cry too. Tino could only thank Leon for how much he’s done for Emil, without him Emil would have been even more closed off than he was right now.

Tino trailed back into the kitchen, Emil stood up from the island. 

“Dad, can I go to mum’s house. I forgot something there” Emil asked shyly, he knew his Mum was a sensitive topic for his dad.

Lukas clenched the plate he was drying in his hand. Last time Emil went to his mum’s house police had to get involved as his mum’s boyfriend was extremely drunk and was starting to become violent with Emil. His mum wasn’t exactly defending him either. Lukas had gotten worried when Emil hadn’t come home on time, after their relationship Lukas never trusted Natasha. 

Emil wasn’t a big fan of his mum either and their relationship was complicated to say the least, most of their trust towards each other was built by a social worker who was making very little progress on trying to fix their relation. 

Natasha was cut off from her son for awhile until she finally decided to come find him, after leaving many years ago. Emil was happy his mum had come back as he felt that he was worthy of her presence. He had always thought it was him that affected his mum leaving, Tino knew this was far from the truth.

“Was what you left there really important?” Lukas didn’t turn around to look at his son, just kept his eyes on the last few dishes he was putting away.

“Yes. It was that black jacket you saw me wearing last week” Emil answered, folding his arms. His eyes glued to the floor.

“Can’t you just buy another one? I’m sure there are plenty of black jackets out there” Lukas pushed the cupboard door shut, placing the tea towel on the island. He was beginning to get irritated by his sons constant need to go to such a dangerous place. Tino had remembered this wasn’t the first time this week he had asked. 

“No! Leon’s dad sewed that especially for me, I can’t just leave it there” Emil protested.

“I’m sorry but I don’t trust you or your mum, they could do anything to you” Lukas grumbled.

“Why not? I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself” Emil began raising his voice.

“That’s what you think!” Lukas yelled.

Tino was getting angry with the two of them and was about to step in when he noticed Lukas walking to the door. His boyfriend had slipped on his shoes and a coat for the cold September air, within a second the door slammed shut. 

Emil slumped down onto the ground, “I’m not allowed to do anything anymore…”  
\------  
Tino walked back into the kitchen to find Emil still on his phone, he decided to answer Emil’s question.

“I was going to step in, but Lukas was gone by the time I decided to speak up. It’s my fault, I should have stepped in earlier” Tino frowned, disappointed in himself.  
Emil shook his head blinking softly, “No it’s not your fault. It’s just…That jacket means a lot to me” 

Tino smiled at the younger one, leaning on the island. Folding his arms with one hand holding up his head, he raised an eyebrow.

“Any reason why it’s important?” Tino asked casually but of course still implying something.

“W-well, he’s my best friend so of course it’s important to me!” Emil said, his face turning red.

“Not any other reason?” Tino began giggling a little, having fun messing around with the younger ones feeling besides it was just some harmless play.

Emil rolled his eyes and hugged his knees tighter to his chest, Tino just chuckled. 

It surprised the two of them when Lukas walked back into the flat with an item in his hand. Emil’s eyes lit up at the sight, his jacket! He was happy that he stood up and ran to the door to flood apology after apology towards his dad, Lukas doing the same thing. The one-armed hug they always do was merely just them to someone looking out on the street at them it looked awkward, but it was comfortable to them.

“Thank you so much… I have to go now Leon’s meeting me by the shop I’ll see you both later I guess” Emil said before closing the door behind him.

Tino stood there in silence, just smiling at Lukas. He liked the silent moments between them no matter how loud of a person Tino was. 

“Nice one…” Tino chuckled.

“Why thank you…” Lukas gave Tino one of his charming smiles, he only saved it for the best of people. Tino was glad he was one of those people. Lukas had gone through all that trouble just to get his son something he needed. Tino worried his boyfriend was too selfless and gave up too much for the two of them.

Lukas wrapped his arms around the Finnish man, slowly rocking him side to side. Tino slipped his arms around the others neck, burying his head in the others neck just enjoying both of their warmth. Standing there, rocking side to side not needing a rhythm to start them off just basing it all on trust.

Lukas pecked kisses up the pale neck of his boyfriend, Tino giggling breathlessly at the affection. He rubbed his hands up and down Tino’s back, just taking in his recognisable scent it was comforting to him. Maybe it was time…

Lukas pulled back looking into the other’s deep purple eyes, drowning in them. They took away his sense of reality, no matter the expression they were portraying. Love, sadness, worry, anger, lust, no matter what they always manged to drag him into another world.

“Tino I…” Lukas sharply inhaled, his heart suddenly pounding in his chest.

Tino patiently waited for Lukas to speak, he knew how hard it was for the other to portray his emotions.  
Lukas slowly slipped onto his knees and Tino nearly gasped but managed to hold his tongue, the Finnish man felt his face heat up a little.

“I-I have no ring to offer you, all I have is my love… but I have one question for you. I’ve waited nine long years for this, will you marry me?” Lukas desperately looked up at his lover’s face.

Tino hand one hand covering his mouth and the other one neatly fitted into Lukas’s one, his face was flushed. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes.  
When the one-word Lukas needed slipped from his lips the Norwegian was filled with joy “Yes…”


End file.
